


Stargoon

by Soulstoned



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Road Head (But in Space), Space Flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: Keith gets to live out his #1 fantasy while showing Shiro his new spaceship.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020





	Stargoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



Keith takes a seat in the cockpit of his new ship. Painted bright red and built for speed above all else. He may have officially bought it to cut down on the time it takes to travel between Earth and Daibazaal, but it doesn’t hurt that piloting it is just so fun. He can’t wait to show it off to Shiro.

Shiro comes up the steps that have been lowered and begins taking a look around the small ship. “Are you ready to see what it can do?” Keith asks as he raises the steps and starts the engine, preparing to navigate out of the hangar. 

Shiro takes a seat next to him to prepare for liftoff. The sight of the earth getting smaller and smaller in the distance will never get old. They’re out of the solar system within minutes, the small ship making record time as they fly off toward nothing, just enjoying the sight of space and each other’s company. Living on different planets has been rough. They make time to see each other as much as possible between missions, and even during if their paths cross, but the travel time between Earth and Daibazaal is a killer. 

As Keith flies into an asteroid field to show off the controls of his new ship, he feels Shiro’s hand on his thigh. “You look so focused,” Shiro whispers in his ear. “I bet you could do this with your eyes closed.”

Keith laughs. “Maybe not with my eyes closed if I plan to get both of us and this ship back in one piece.”

“Oh, then I guess you better pay attention,” Shiro says, sliding his hand further up Keith’s thigh.  
The feeling of Shiro’s breath against his ear and the hand trailing up his thigh makes Keith shiver, knuckles tightening on the steering wheel as Shiro begins to nibble softly on his ear before trailing kisses across his jawline and down his neck, stopping to suck a mark right above the neckline of his shirt. 

Keith fights back a gasp as Shiro’s hand wanders between his legs, stroking him through his flight suit as he concentrates on navigating through the asteroid field. His legs spread almost instinctively, welcoming the touch even against his better judgement.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Shiro sink to his knees, looking up at him mischievously. “I thought you needed to pay attention,” he says, leaning forward to nuzzle against the outline of Keith’s quickly hardening dick.

Keith looks back up just in time to steer away from an asteroid that was far too close for comfort as he feels Shiro find the hidden zipper on his flight suit. He takes a deep breath as Shiro’s hand closes around his cock, giving a few slow strokes while Keith looks for any path he can find out of the asteroid field and into the relative safety of open space. 

He spots an opening just as he feels Shiro’s mouth close around the head of his cock and has to fight the urge to look down as he steers his ship toward the opening. Continuing to fly as Shiro does _that_ with his tongue is a battle of willpower. A part of him is sure if he crashed now at least he’d die happy.

He fights to concentrate on anything else, the asteroid field in front of him, the soft seat beneath him, Shiro’s large metal hand closing around his thigh, anything at all other than the mouth around his cock as he steadies his breathing and pushes forward through the opening and into open space. 

He slumps over in relief, now finally able to look down at Shiro, who is still looking up at him as he bobs his head and does that thing with his tongue that makes Keith’s toes curl. This is like every fantasy Keith had as a teen rolled into one. He’s pretty sure he has masturbated to the thought of this exact scenario more than anything else. When he reluctantly confessed this to Shiro the last time they talked, he never expected it to become a reality. He reaches down and runs his fingers through Shiro’s soft hair, pulling slightly just the way he likes it. 

He opens his mouth to warn Shiro that he’s about to come, but it’s already too late as he spills in Shiro’s mouth. He’s panting in his seat when Shiro finally pulls back and swallows, wiping his face before looking up at him with a ridiculous smug look, grinning like some sort of goon. “So was the reality as good as the fantasy?” he asks.

“Get up here,” Keith says, pulling Shiro up off of the floor of the ship to kiss him, licking the taste of himself out of Shiro’s mouth. “The reality was even better, but I think you’re going to have to fly us home.”

“Why’s that?” Shiro asks.

“For payback. I’d like to see you fly through that asteroid belt the same way.

Shiro laughs.”I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
